


Tonight is the Last Night

by pyrosgf



Series: Lost Without You Verse [3]
Category: Hanson, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little piece of porn is a direct result of seeing Hanson on the 20th and getting a tad bit obsessed with Taylor's sweaty neck.  So I decided to write some more in this 'verse.  Tommy goes to the final show of Hanson's US ANTHEM tour, and gets horny while watching Taylor onstage. And really, who can blame him.  So he decides Taylor is going to pay him back when they get back to the hotel.</p>
<p>Also this one is for Ali, because she totally fed this bunny last night on twitter with lots of Taylor bouncing gifs that totally from the waist up looked like Taylor riding someone. =O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight is the Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darenotlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darenotlove/gifts).



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It’s the last night of the US leg of Hanson’s tour and Tommy is excited. After tonight they will have more than a few days together. Tommy smiles to himself and pulls on a beanie to conceal his hair before kissing Taylor’s cheek and heading out of the dressing room and onto the floor of Amos’. He wants to be in the middle of all the excitement, it’s why he came, and so what if he gets recognized. It won’t be the first time, nor the last. He can handle the fangirls if it means seeing Taylor perform up close and personal. He finds his place in front of the barricade at the right and pops in his earplugs, more than aware that once the doors open the volume in the room will go up, then he waits. 

Tommy listens to Taylor’s soft voice behind him, but he doesn’t turn toward the sound. The meet and greet is short and sweet and the flash of the camera illuminates the area and leaves Tommy wondering how the hell Taylor can still see after all the flashes through the years. Then his focus changes to that of trying to blend in with the meet and greet people who scurry over to the barricade and chatter in hushed excitement. It’s not even seven, the doors haven’t officially opened, and he’s already counting down the minutes until Hanson is set to hit the stage. He loves David, but David isn’t why he flew to North Carolina from LA. Fuck knows he avoids flying for any reason other than work when possible. Seeing Taylor’s face when he arrived at the venue had been more than worth it though. Taylor’s smile had taken over his face and they’d shared tender kisses, born of the loneliness of not seeing each other since just after Halloween. Dozens of phone calls, a Skype session here and there, and a bundle of texts couldn’t compare to the feeling of Taylor’s arms wrapped around him, that alone made the flight worth it and the show hadn’t even started yet. 

Before Tommy knows it, the crowd is filling in behind him. People are talking all around him while he hangs onto the barricade and watches the stage, waiting for the show to start. It seems like forever before the opener, David, hits the stage and by then Tommy is shifting impatiently from foot to foot. David’s set drags by slowly and just as David starts in on his last song the tune changes and David looks confused. Then here comes Hanson and band onstage dancing like a parade of dorks, and the thing that has Tommy chuckling to himself is that Taylor is up there with a box on his head. He watches Taylor dance up behind David and cackles to himself when Tay humps David for a moment before joining the line with the band again. Then they freeze and Tommy along with the rest of the crowd watches in anticipation to see what they will do next. Next apparently is the music starting again and silly dancing until they dance right back offstage leaving David laughing on stage. Tommy knew they were pranksters but he isn’t in on this joke apparently. Doesn’t matter though because David is performing his last song and then it will be Taylor time. 

It seems like years between David walking offstage and Taylor walking on, but in reality it’s probably not more than fifteen minutes. Then Tommy totally goes fanboy without his permission. He’s singing along to Fired Up and bouncing around just as much as the bodies around him. He doesn’t know why, but this song resonated in his bones from day one. Not to mention there’s the bonus of Taylor coming up to the end of the stage, so close that Tommy imagines reaching out and running his hand up Taylor’s thigh, if only his arms were just a little longer. Taylor’s eyes flicker over to where he’s standing and he tries not to make googly eyes, but knows he fails. He can feel the way his cheeks flush and then Taylor is bouncing off to the other side of the stage. It goes on and on like that, Taylor finding him in the crowd, leaving him wanting more. And by the time Taylor is sweaty, head thrown back exposing the long line of his neck, Tommy has to bite back a groan. In his mind Taylor is straddling him, bouncing on his dick, and all those beautiful fucking sex noises he’s making on stage are only enhancing the fantasy. Before he realizes what’s happening, he’s grinding into the barricade, breath leaving him in harsh pants when Taylor catches his eye again and smirks. The bastard knows how fucking hot he is and Tommy is going to be sure that he pays for this particular brand of torture tonight. Oh yes, tonight, Taylor Hanson is going to ride him. Tommy bites his lip and hopes this show is over soon. He’s not sure they’re going to make it back to the hotel in one piece if he has to wait much longer. He just might unwrap Taylor like a present in the rental car.

Tommy slumps into the barricade when Hanson heads offstage before the encore. He takes that time to focus on getting air into his lungs because his head is spinning. He never knew being in a crowd at a concert could be foreplay, but that’s totally what it feels like. Then the guys are heading back onstage and finally it’s the encore. It goes quickly and the press of fans against him dissipates a fraction and with the help of a security guard he slips past the barricade. Then Tommy heads beside the stage and out the side door. He knows it’s not done, they can’t leave yet. Taylor still has to sign for the fans and thankfully the frigid air outside is enough to cool his impatience a fraction. Instead of waiting he heads to his rental, unlocks the door and slides inside. Even with his jacket he’s shivering so he pops the key into the ignition and gives the engine time to heat up. Finally after rocking back and forth in his seat for five minutes he tests the heater and is pleased when nice warm air blows out of the vent. He sighs happily and lets the warmth swirl around him, his mind drifting with what he’s going to do to Taylor when he gets him to the hotel. 

After what seems like forever Tommy catches sight of the bus pulling out of the parking lot in his rearview and then he sees Taylor jogging toward the car. Tommy grins to himself. Convincing Taylor to let his brothers fly home while they stay the night in North Carolina will be worth it. Knowing he is going to have a beautiful, writhing Taylor in his lap, yeah that’s priceless…

…

Taylor smells like soap and his hair is damp on Tommy’s cheek. Tommy nibbles Tay’s ear and loves the giggle that comes from Taylor, high and bright, and then Tommy pulls Tay close. They’re laying side by side, skin to skin, and as the cold outside presses in around their room, the heat between them rises. Tommy can’t resist slipping lower, mouthing at the skin just under Taylor’s jaw. 

“Tommy,” Tay gasps and squirms against Tommy’s lips.

“Wha?” the words are muffled, Tommy not releasing the tender skin he’s sucked between his teeth. 

“Tease,” Taylor finally huffs, short nails trailing down Tommy’s back. 

Tommy bites down, just long enough to hear Taylor squeak and then pulls away. “Takes one to know one, loverboy. Considering all that eye-fucking during the show. You had me humping the barricade for fucks sake. And now you’re going to make it up to me.” Tommy licks a line down Tay’s neck until he reaches the area just below Taylor’s collarbone. He leans in and sucks up the skin, knowing that when he’s finished the mark will be a fixture on Taylor’s skin for days. 

“Am I,” Taylor groans. 

“Yeah, because I want inside you,” Tommy breathes into the still damp skin, admiring the way the mark is already rosy with blood. “Want you to straddle me.”

Tommy flips onto his back. Taylor stretches to reach the lube Tommy had left on the bedside table earlier, and then Taylor slings one long leg across Tommy’s body. Tommy bites his lip on a groan and admires the sight before him. Taylor’s eyes, locked on him, Tay’s chest bare, and those gorgeous hips just begging for Tommy to grip them. He can’t resist planting his hands there, then he focuses on Taylor slicking up his fingers and reaching behind himself. Tommy loves the way Taylor’s eyelashes flutter and he knows Taylor is using two fingers to open himself up. It’s quick and easy, Taylor’s body loose and boneless from the adrenaline drop after the show. Then Tommy gasps, Taylor’s fingers slicking up his length. It’s good, so perfect when Taylor shifts just so and Tommy’s sliding, slow, so slow into Taylor. Tay leans forward, palms resting on Tommy’s chest, nails digging in with just the right amount of pressure to ground Tommy into the moment when he feels like he might fly off into space. 

“Fuck, love you, love you so much,” Tommy sighs when Taylor is fully seated. Taylor leans down and for several minutes they exchange kisses, not concerned with hurrying, just enjoying the moment of connection between them. 

“Love you, too,” Taylor finally replies when he pulls out of the kiss and sits back up with his palms resting on Tommy’s chest.

Tommy squeezes Taylor’s hips and Taylor begins a slow grind that leaves Tommy breathless. From there it’s easy, familiar. Taylor moves like its second nature, bouncing much the same way he bounces around on stage. Tommy takes it all in, wants to memorize the way Tay looks up there with his head thrown back, sweat making his skin shine in the lamplight. Then Taylor brings Tommy’s attention right back to his beautiful mouth, filthy moans leaving his lips and going straight to Tommy’s dick. Taylor grabs Tommy’s hands, their fingers lacing together automatically, gripping and releasing with each movement of Tay’s hips. And finally it’s too much. Tommy can’t resist anymore. He plants his feet firmly on the bed and thrusts up meeting Taylor halfway until they are moving in sync. Their bodies’ anticipating each other’s movements and it becomes a slow, naughty race to the end. Movements quicken, Taylor’s moans get louder, and Tommy grunts each time he bottoms out inside him. Perfection can never last though, not when it feels this amazing. 

“Close,” Tommy whines. 

Taylor moans his agreement, but swats and Tommy’s hand when he reaches to wrap it around Taylor. Taylor just shakes his head, and grinds down into Tommy harder. Tay’s grip on Tommy’s hand goes tight and Taylor cries out, coming without either of them ever touching his erection. Tommy shivers, Taylor’s insides gripping and milking him until he too finds his release. It feels amazing and when Taylor collapses against him, Tommy doesn’t think there’s a place in the world he’d rather be. 

Panting breaths calm, hearts slow, and Taylor slips off Tommy to flop down beside him. No words are needed now. Tommy knows they should both drag themselves to the shower to rinse off, but can’t be bothered. Instead he gets up on unsteady legs, rinses off standing over the sink, then grabs a washcloth and wets it. By the time he gets back to the bed to clean Taylor up, Tay is already asleep, lying on his side with a hand cushioned under his cheek. Tommy gently cleans the remnants of lube and their fluids from Taylor before tossing the cloth toward the bathroom and sliding into bed. Taylor mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep and snuggles in to spoon Tommy. Warm and content, Tommy drifts off the feel of Taylor’s warm breath against his neck.


End file.
